


Online

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Camboys, I am so sorry, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, this got so bad at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mao was normally calm and composed when it came to sexual activities. Atleast, that’s what he told himself, as he eagerly scrolled through a website.





	Online

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SOSOSOSOSO BAD IM SO SORRY... IT GOT SO Bad AT THE END . . . .. . ....

Mao was normally calm and composed when it came to sexual activities. Atleast, that’s what he told himself, as he eagerly scrolled through a website. It was late, and he normally wasn’t awake at this time, but with the amount of work he’d just worked through… he supposes he deserves a moment of relief.  
His laptop was on low brightness, headphones in. He really didn’t want to get caught watching these sorts of things. That said, he’s unsure if Ritsu is going to sneak in through his window tonight, so he might as well get this over and done with if he wanted to have a few minutes of alone time.  
The videos didn’t look appetising to him, despite his dick twitching in his boxers at the vulgar titles, but what really piqued his attention was an advertisement that popped up vibrantly on the side of the screen. He’s unsure if the bright colours caught his attention, or just the words. Unlike the other camboys and camgirls, or any other video he’d seen, it wasn’t anything too descriptive. It was just the most basic title.  
Swallowing the little amount of pride he even had left from checking these sorts of videos, he clicked on it. He was greeted to a dark screen, a live chat spamming with hearts and donations.  
God, he feels dirty. Should he just give up now? What if he just goes to sleep so he won’t jack off to a live video of a person pleasuring themselves?

Oh, wait… someone’s on the screen, now. Their face is cut off by the camera, and he understands why someone wouldn’t want to show their face in case someone finds them. The person typed into chat, with the name Kumasa. A unique name, but if someone wanted to find him, it makes sense to have a name so unusual.  
Kumasa: good evening <3 what should I do tonight?  
His mouth went dry, reading the sudden influx of messages. All of them sprinkling in hearts, pleases and thank yous…  
It seems like most of the people here are long-time fans for this person, asking for specific… god, specific toys…  
Mao can feel his heartbeat speed up and face get redder by the second. He’s so tempted to bail, forget this happened, and maybe just get off to his own thoughts, until he sees the person grab something from behind the camera.  
Kumasa: ah! you all love my favourite toy, so i’ll use it tonight. i hope you enjoy the show

It’s far too late to run away from this now, so he slides his fingers beneath his waistband, a quiet sigh from the touch he’d been craving so badly.  
The pale body on the screen moved more fluidly, and it seemed like he was already prepared for a toy to go inside of him. Mao felt like he recognised the body, but he couldn’t tell why. Has he watched a video of this person before? He hasn’t really seen anyone nude bef-  
Wait. There’s one person he’s seen naked, or atleast shirtless, before. Is this actually him, though? Or is his dick just jumping to conclusions to make this seem somewhat more personal? That said… when the person slides down onto the dildo, thighs trembling at the feeling, he can recognise the body and bed. That’s… definitely Ritsu. 

God, why does that make him feel warmer? Why does it feel better, his hand moving without his will, hips thrusting up into the friction. Ritsu sighed once seated, even if he was used to this… considered it was, um… that size, it’s definitely gonna take a moment for him to adjust to such a thing. He feels disgusting, gross, dirty… getting off to his childhood friend, his neighbour, doing such a thing. Why is he thinking of someone like this? He wishes he could be that toy, being inside of him, making them both feel good…  
Shit, he’s gonna end up being loud if he doesn’t control himself. Ritsu moves his hips, body shuddering with the impact, letting a moan escape his throat. Mao swears he could hear the moans through their walls, only making his mind more flooded with lust. There’s too many hormones in his mind to look away from the screen. He bit his lip, trying to stay quiet, but his breaths were loud despite his attempts.  
Ritsu’s body was shaking with pleasure, body surprisingly composed considered the situation. Mao thinks that if he was in Ritsu’s spot, he’d be awkward and moving around all the time, so it only leads him to think of how long Ritsu must’ve been doing this. Months? Years? To have such a large fanbase must’ve meant he’s been doing it for a dedicated amount of time.

Mao licks his lips, mouth continuously going dry from such an unusual situation. After a few minutes, Ritsu’s hips stopped moving so fluidly, obviously showing he’s close to his high, the chat noticing it too. Though Mao wasn’t near finishing yet, he had enough content and fantasy in his mind to edge himself over. A quiet whimper came through his headphones, Ritsu doing a final thrust onto the toy, his release spilling out, the chat on the side thanking him for such a good show.  
However, Mao wasn’t focused on that. He may have just been hooded with lust, body crying out for something to bring him over the edge, but he could’ve sworn that Ritsu mumbled something similar to “Maakun,” and that was enough to make him cum, body hot and overstimulated.  
Kumasa: ah, i'm sorry i wasn’t too good tonight. I hope you all enjoyed~

Mao caught his breath, head thrown back and shuddering with the overstimulation from noise and vision, and when he properly gained his senses and could think straight again, he felt… gross. He just jacked off to his childhood friend, his hand still tight around his dick, feeling cum trickling down onto his thighs, body still twitching from his high. Opening his eyes, he didn’t even realise they were glued shut, he saw the stream over. Ugh, he needed a shower. Or, at least, he needed to freshen up before he even went to sleep. Sluggish and tired, he stood up to grab a towel, or something, until he noticed his phone light up with a notification. His stomach sank, because naturally there’s only one person who’d be awake at this time. Should he just ignore it? Pretend he’s asleep? Does Ritsu know he was awake, watching him, and he’s going to tease him for it? Something inside of him would like that, but the more rational part of him is humiliated at the thought of it. God, why did he even continue watching? He should’ve just gone to sleep, ignored it, or kept the image in his mind for another time. 

That said… he’s sure Ritsu said his name, now that he’s thinking about it. Is it because he thinks of Mao like that? Or, like he was thinking beforehand, is it because Ritsu knew he was there, and wanted to tease him..?  
Fuck, even if that was true, it definitly means Ritsu thinks of him in a sexual way. Or, maybe he’s just telling himself that, so he feels less disgusting about doing this.  
That’s not what he should focus on now, anyway. He has a notification on his phone, so he should check it, and of course it’s from Ritsu. Why wouldn’t it be?  
ritsu: mhn ngghngfgoodnight maakun  
Oh. At least it wasn’t anything too vulgar. Just one of his normal typo-ridden goodnight messages. Mao sighs, laying back down into his bed. His head hurt, he felt gross, and he’s exhausted, so he should at least go to sleep. It’s around… 1:30am, just from when he checked his phone to read the message.

Even though he’d never admit it, he became somewhat to be a regular in the livestreams. He’s seen more then he would’ve imagined, all sorts of different toys Ritsu had hidden beneath his bed, and even though he hates himself for it, he doesn’t think he’d stop. It’s not a thing you’d see and just swing right back into acting like nothing happened, though. He doesn’t think he can see Ritsu the same. Does he see him sexually? Romantically? All he knows is that he’s thought about Ritsu in these ways before, but it’s so much more prominent now. Seeing him perform on stage, shirt barely even on, skin pale and essentially glowing with the performance lights. It’s gorgeous, he thinks. Still, he finds it gross that he’s thinking of Ritsu like this, especially without his permission. That said, there’s a chance someone else in Yumenosaki has seen his streams, and he clearly doesn’t care about it. Still. Mao feels bad about it all. Naturally, he wanted to keep it a secret. Nobody would want to openly say to someone that they watch a livestream of them masturbating, and maybe they could do the same thing while they knew them personally. 

Ritsu was sitting on Mao’s bed, legs crossed, scrolling through something on his phone. Really, Mao thinks, he should probably do some schoolwork, or something else, but he doesn’t wanna face Ritsu, honestly. He’s been struggling to face him ever since he’d found his online persona of Kumasa, and honestly, now that he thinks about it, Kumasa is just “Sakuma” rearranged. Seriously, he knew Ritsu was lazy, but that was ridiculously easy for him to find out. Besides, Rei could possibly get pinned for that too, but he doesn’t think Ritsu cares about that. After all, Ritsu seemed to be aware of the risks of this. He didn’t show his face at all, and didn’t speak at all, just typed to communicate. Even though he is risking his image, he is hiding it well. Mao only knew it was him because he recognised the bed.  
“Maakun,” Ritsu said, looking over to Mao. He’d been calling his name for a while now, but he didn’t really notice, too lost in his own thoughts. Ritsu huffed, crawling over to grab his shoulder, and shocking him. Mao, being distracted, jumped up at the contact, and barked out, “Kumasa!”

Ritsu reeled back momentarily, face dusting red, and Mao curled in on himself when realising what he said. Did he just genuinely just call Ritsu by his pornstar name? Did he really just do that? Oh, god, he’s so screwed. He’s so fucked. He half expected Ritsu to leave, to hate him, but he only giggled. “Oh? Maakun knows about that?~ What a lewd childhood friend… how much has he seen of me, then?” Ritsu purred, moving his mouth onto Mao’s neck. Mao shuddered, not expecting Ritsu to react like this. What did he expect, though? Of course he’d react like this. It’s just how Ritsu is.  
“Tell me, Maakun. How long have you known?~” He said, breathing warmly onto the thin skin, lapping gently at the veins, wanting some sort of reaction from him.  
Mao opened his mouth, but his voice didn’t come out, only making a weird breathy moan. Ritsu pulled his head back, so they could lock eyes. Mao was nervous, scared of what Ritsu was gonna do. Is he just trying to get his guard down, or something? Or is Ritsu genuinely into him? He’s confused, hot and bothered, and honestly he doesn’t know what to do. Ritsu has a pretty pink flush, moving down to his upper torso. He’s staring right into Mao’s eyes, not pushing anything, really. It seems like he wouldn’t care if he could just stare into his eyes for a while. Mao finally found his voice, and he asked with the most stable voice he could muster, “Can I kiss you?”  
Ritsu hummed, pulling Mao out of the chair he was sitting on, making papers and pens fall to the floor, and before he could even realise, his lips were on Ritsu’s. His lips were so soft, and his mouth was warm, and all he could do was thrust up helplessly to him. Ritsu was so confident, so fluid and so warm, and Mao definitely thinks Ritsu has thought of this before. Even though Mao’s thought of it before, too, and he’s nervous. He didn’t expect such a bad and stupid mistake would bring him to this, but he doesn’t care. All he wants is Ritsu.  
Ritsu sat up, lips red and swollen from the brief makeout session they had, getting his breath back for a moment. Mao fidgets, eyes darting everywhere but Ritsu, not wanting to embarrass himself.

“I found you by accident,” Mao began saying, Ritsu’s interest piqued again. “I, uh… needed something to relax, and I… found an ad.”  
“And you just clicked on it, and stayed even after you knew it was me?” Ritsu sniggered, crawling onto his lap.  
Ritsu sighed, grinding down onto Mao, causing a low moan from them both, before mumbling out, “I’m getting bored of it though. I’m probably gonna delete it soon.”  
“Admit it, though, Maakun.~ You liked it, didn’t you?” He teased, biting his neck, not enough to break the skin but enough to increase his heartbeat enough to give Ritsu some sort of achievement. “You liked seeing me do all of that… but, I always liked imagining it was you.” He admitted, and Mao moaned gutturally, and got hit with a rush of arousal, he was able to overpower Ritsu. Pushing Ritsu onto his back, tightly holding onto his wrists, keeping him there… All he wanted was to be inside of Ritsu, giving him more pleasure then the fake plastic toys he’s used, and when he sees Ritsu biting his lips, and gently moving his legs to wrap around Mao’s back.  
“You’re a virgin, aren’t you?~” Ritsu mumbled, his hand moving up to affectionately cup Mao’s cheek. The question seemed like a tease, but Ritsu’s hand was the opposite, a careful and gentle movement. “Uh… yeah. I think you are, too, other then… yeah.” Mao admitted, leaning to move into Ritsu’s hand.  
“Should I tell you what to do, then?” He said, tilting his head with a dangerous look on his face. The blankets around them were ruffled from the amount of movement already, and Mao was nervous. He does believe that his parents and sister are out, so maybe they have some time to, uh.. do something.  
Mao nodded, voice catching in his throat again. Ritsu smiled, moving his hand down to lock hands with him. He has a faint idea of how this works, so… just from his knowledge, Mao moved to pull down Ritsu’s trousers, a clear bulge showing through his boxers, looking directly into Mao’s eyes. A small grin appeared on Ritsu’s face, his fangs showing more, and Mao swallowed, pulling down the waistband of Ritsu’s boxers. Mao’s seen it before, in livestreams and other times he’s had to bathe Ritsu in bad situations, but it seems more personal, more real. It gives him a different sort of rush, a rush of intimacy. Now that he thinks about intimacy, he doesn’t know exactly how he feels about Ritsu. Is it romantic? Sexual? Or, both? Most likely both. He really loves Ritsu, his smile, and his body, everything about him is enticing to him. Though, he’s unsure of Ritsu’s feelings for him. Ritsu’s into him sexually, for sure, why else would he be like this… but he doesn’t know if Ritsu loves him romantically. Though, now that he thinks about it, Ritsu says he wants to marry him and that he loves him a handful of times a day. 

“Maakun. Are you stuck in your thoughts again? Touch me, already,” Ritsu purred, his eyes full of lust and desire, desire for him, and something inside of him gets overwhelmed at that. He’s so gorgeous, a body worthy of the title alluring, and he wants Mao, of all people. Mao resolves there and then, he won’t back down from this. Mao reaches over to a bedside table, even if he doesn’t have lube, there’s some stuff that have got to work, right? There’s one thing he finds that could work, and it’s coconut oil.  
Ritsu doesn’t seem to be raising any red flags at the sight of it, so he assumes it’ll do well enough. When they do this again, he should probably get lube, or something that works properly. God, he’s even thinking of a next time… there’s a chance Ritsu won’t even want a next time. Mao, in theory, knows how this sort of stuff works, and he’s sure Ritsu would tell him off if he did something wrong, so he gathers his grace and puts a tiny bit of the oil onto his finger, and though his heart is beating out of his chest, he gently pressed the finger in Ritsu, the boy wincing slightly. He’s sure Ritsu’s done this before, to himself, definitely, but that reaction wasn’t fake or exaggerated at all. Is it different because he’s doing it? Ritsu whined a bit when Mao stopped moving, clawing at Mao’s shoulders, sighing when he thrusts his hips up. “More, Maakun.” Mao swallowed, sliding in a second finger, watching his reactions. He knows Ritsu’s handled bigger and other things, just from his knowledge from the streams, but he’s overly sensitive. Now that he thinks about it, should he try to get a condom? Or something? That said, he can’t really leave Ritsu like this, he’d never hear the end of it. 

“Maakun, nn… please, I want… need, you in me…” Ritsu confesses, chest heaving. Mao’s been so focused on making him feel good, that he’s been forgetting about his own pleasure. Ritsu moves his hands from Mao’s shoulders to his buckle, flimsily trying to pull it off, arms quivering with anticipation. He couldn’t help but snigger at the attempt, Ritsu getting increasingly more frustrated at it. It took him a good few moments until he could finally pull down the waist, Mao’s dick painfully obvious through his boxers. He almost drooled at the sight, eyes stuck on it, until Mao shimmied off his boxers. He shakingly spread the ‘lube’ onto his dick, leaning forward to pick up Ritsu, moving him to sit on his thighs. Before Ritsu could complain amount the sudden movement, Mao pushes himself in. The lack of resistance shocked him at first, but he doesn’t really know what he expected. Ritsu’s thighs shook with the pressure, head ducked tightly into Mao’s neck, body obviously not used to something real in him. It’s an honor for Mao to give Ritsu new experiences, considered all the things he’s gone through himself. Mao sighed, moving one of his hands to Ritsu’s hair, wrapping it around his fingers, and gently thrusting up into him. The mattress creaked at the movement, the bottom sheet and bedding struggling to stay put. All Mao can think of, alongside the erratic thrusts up from his hips, is how much he loves Ritsu, he loves his voice, his body, the sounds he can make, how he makes Mao feel, and, god, he just loves him so much. Ritsu’s body trembles, a moan escaping his throat, Mao’s other hand grabbing his thigh, and holding it tight.

It was only a few minutes, but they felt like hours, days, weeks… he pushes Ritsu back down onto his back, hitting him with a new angle, another noise and facial expression from them both. His unstable thrusts slow, thighs aching from the movement, and he sees purple blooming on Ritsu’s thigh, sweat beading down his neck. God, why is that hot? Why is hot to see Ritsu, the boy who’d never listen to anybody, doing his own thing, melt in Mao’s power. Surprisingly, Ritsu actually came first, something Mao never expected to happen considered Ritsu’s track record of his sexuality. He pulled out, Ritsu whining at the emptiness, his release staining against his stomach and ridden up shirt. Mao doesn’t mind not getting off, he wanted Ritsu to feel good, but he can’t deny that he was willing when Ritsu essentially lunged forward head between Mao’s thighs, lightly licking the tip of his dick. Mao was hot, his body temperature increasing substantially with just this light stimulation, and it only took a few seconds of Ritsu actually having Mao’s dick in his mouth for Mao to cum, Ritsu willingly swallowing every drop of it. Mao sighed, face red and warm. He grabbed Ritsu by the chin, pulling him to lock lips with him. He learns he doesn’t really mind the taste of himself, but he’d much prefer knowing how Ritsu tasted.

**Author's Note:**

> other shit:  
mao and ritsu are prob gonna actually get together, i cut off the ending bc its weird t have a wholesome shit after this  
ritsu deletes the acc bc he just cant be bothered anymore  
yeah i am Aware the risks of an idol doing it but . You Know. fuck.


End file.
